


MCYT oneshots

by Mr_HomeHouseHusband



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, DreamTeam, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forrest - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minecraft, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, No Smut, No shipping of minors, No shipping of ppl who are uncomortable of it, One Big Happy Family, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Power Imbalance, Respawn is a thing, Sharing a Bed, Sickfic, Sleepovers, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_HomeHouseHusband/pseuds/Mr_HomeHouseHusband
Summary: Hey you, yes you.Wanna see ur favorite charater in a oneshot or you wanna read more fanfics bc you ran out?Please come here, suggest ur ideas or prompts and I'll write itPlease read the rule though 👉👈But anyways have a good day; go drink some water, eat a snack, stretch because self care is important! You deserve it! ❤
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Sally/wilbur, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 54
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read the rules,, please and thank you❤

Ayo,, im making a one shot of characters you wanna see together or you wanna be wrote, 

please no smut i will cry :')

Be respectful also of the charater and if someone is uncomfty of their charater being ship or something p l e a s e repect that im sure you wouldn't want that if you in their shoes

If im gonna write that prompt you suggest ill comment or like your comment

Please, i am not the best so please be patient 

Okay that request will be closed for now bc im sweating already at the ones i got at the moment ill open them back up once i got most of them done

Please enjoy!


	2. Schlatt x Quackity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt even dead still loves Quackity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Mayaki934
> 
> " Could you maybe do quackity/jschlatt with jschlatt as a ghost who remembers the happy times with his lover quackity? Like their wedding? ”

Even as a ghost, Schlatt still liked to tease Quackity. His way of affection was teasing or aggressive affection. He loved quackity but it was his way of love that he thought were what shoved him off. 

Jschlatt followed Quackity around since he can't go far away from his heart and since Quackity ate his heart he was only able to follow the duck winged man, which he did not mind at all. Sure it hurts seeing him go into a polyamors relationship with sapnap and karl but he didn't mind. He wanted the best for him. 

He remembered their wedding, how eager he seemed and the smile that never left his face. Jschlatt smiled a bit and chuckled. He'll never forget that. He remembered how nice quackity looked and how fidgety he was because he thought he was marrying the love of his life. Sadly, it didn't happen but the two joked about it to keep things lighthearted. But was time quackity or himself gotten sad about it. He wanted that back. He craved for quackitys attention and hold. 

Jschlatt looked up watching the duck winged boy give sapnap and karl a quick kiss on the cheel the three giggling like school girls. Jschlatt touched a wing making the boy scream with a laugh looking behind him. He wouldn't have mind but... since schlatt was cold constantly it felt like Quackity got an ice bath. 

“What's wrong, quacky?” “o-oh haha! It must have been the wind! Yea the wind!” “oh. Well that's true, wanna head inside and go watch a movie and cuddle?” “sure. It's cold out here.” “yea. Here you can borrow my windbreaker.” “thanks karlos.” “haha no problem quacky. Lets go. You too sappy nappy!” 

Sapnap wrapped an arm around the two leading them to their home. The three talked as they walked. Jschlatt followed them and put a hand in his hair making quackity shake. “Where almost home.” “that's good.” 

God did jshlatt love Quackity. He loved him. He wanted to cuddle quackity like how sapnap and karl were doing right now. To hold that man tight and show he is safe and shouldn't be afraid. That he's here and here forever. Jshlatt laid down by the couch and just watched the movie with the three. The soft hums of sapnap and the movie were what got the other two to sleep and later sapnap. Jshlatt watched a few more minutes before going and giving Quackity a forehead kiss before going to look out a window for the night since he doesn't need to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, i hope you like it though
> 
> Sometimes short and sweet is a good combo :) <3


	3. Sick goat (Schlatt and Quackity)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Sataroni
> 
> “Can you do a sick Quackity with schlatt taking care of him 👉👈 probably not in a shippy way and more of a platonic relationship”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaa sorry i honestly has school work and i didn't know what to write so it took a bit
> 
> But anyways enjoy i hope you like it! <3

Schlatt sighed as he helped quackity onto the bed. He reeked of cigars and cheap booze. “God you smell” quackity mumbled under his breath. “You love it flatty patty. Don't denine it." schlatt chuckled

“I know. You need to take better care of yourself. I'm not your mom” “wanna be one?” the duck man flirted making the goat laugh out loud. “Whatever quackity I'm getting some cough medicine.” schlatt rolled his eyes breath slightly uneven. 

“Thanks.” quacity smiled looking at schlatt back, the small goat lifting as he went to get the cap he dropped as he mumbled a curse. Schlatt picked it up and headed over to Quackitywith a small cup with dark purple syrup liquid for the duck. 

Quackity sat up and shot it down making a disgusted noise as he stuck his tongue out thinking that would somehow get the taste of his mouth. “Do you want meat gravy with bread or chicken mushroom soup?” Schlatt asked as he set the medicine on the bedside table. “Chicken mushroom. Can you also get me some water?” 

“Yea. Want it in your favorite cup? That ugly duck looking thing.” “yea. You know me so well” he chuckled as Schlatt groaned. “You're so lucky i can deal with you.” “i love youuu” “yea yea go be sick and take a nap as i cook.” “but my water..” quackity faked whined. “Oh my god you're such a baby.” “i'm your baby” “oh my god!” the two laughed as Quackity drank his drink.

After a bit quackity settled down and took a nap as schlatt cooked. Schlatt hummed a tune his friend, 'lover boy' liked to hum. It felt odd caring for the duck but hey, the man was a man child at times. Schlatt added some seasoning and waited. As he waited he checked up on Quackity. The man was burning up and he felt sweaty. Even of how calm he looked it was clear the man was suffering. 

As they finished cooking the duck woke up groaning with a small whine. “schlattt” the man's voice cried. Quackity looked over and he looked heart broken. “One minute quackity. Im making your bowl.” “i don't want the bowl i want youu” “alright we eat in a bit then. One second.” the duck nodded and waited for the goat.

As schlatt got to the bed Quackity hugged him, his face buried into his chest. “It's okay, quackity.” schlatt spoke softly brushing his hair out of the way. Schlatt was quiet as he just hugged quackity. Quackity would let him go a bit and as soon as schlatt was on the bed quackity wrapped all his limbs on him cuddling up as close to goat as he could.

“What got you in this mood?” “a dream i got in a fight with you and you left saying i should just die.” “aww. I'm sorry Quackity. As much as you annoy me i won't leave you.” “thank you for putting up with me, really.” “on course. Let's eat then we can go to bed. Kay?” “Kay…” “you have to let go.” Quackity pouted and softly let go as Schlatt went to get food. 

Schlatt returned with two bowls and duck cup full of now tea with honey. “Here you go.” the boy set the bowl on the bedside table with his cup. Schlatt sat next to him before getting comfortable to take a bite.

The two sat in a comfortable silence as they ate. Every once in a while Quackitywanted pets which schlatt gave. Once all the food was gone and tea drank, the two got into the bed together and went to sleep.


	4. Quackity do be recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Yachikuro
> 
> “Hey! Maybe a one shot about Quackity going through the 7 stages of grief after Schlatt's dead and everyone noticing and trying to comfort him I different ways?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello heres another one
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> Ive noticed they're pretty short,, im sorry but i don't think alot of these will be long but sometimes short and sweet are good 😚✌❤

It happened. The man he grew to love had died to the one thing he had asked for him to stop on. Everyday he would catch the infamous goat drink his day away Quackity would take it away and try and get him to do other things like taking a stroll down the prime path. Or maybe have a game night with others.

Quackity sighed. It been days since the goat has passed, he would find himself most days just curled on shlatts side of the bed with all his extra clothing just to feel something. The rest of the smp also noticed the effects it had on quackity.

So some of the members cooked meals for quackity or just sat with him. Karl and sapnap mostly stayed with him. Quackity laid in sapnaps lap as Karl petted his hair. Quackity was non verbal at this time and just sighed, he didn't have the energy to speak but he showed how grateful he was with sinking onto the two boys. 

“Hey quackity, wanna go to the carnival? Get you some sun and out of this depressing room?” “maybe.” “I'll carry you.” the duck grunted and rubbed his face into sapnaps shoulder. “We don't have to. It's just a suggestion.” “i'll go. You're carrying me though.” “of course, common karl lets get Quackity out of this funk” “yay!! Happy honking time!” 

The two boys helped quackity into some new clothing and fixing his matted hair. The duck loved the attention and care given to him. He started warming up and smiling like a happy puppy, his little wings flapping.

“Looks like a duck is happy, lets go.” sapnap chuckled. Quackity clung to sapnap as karl brushed his hair out of his face. The Mexican couldn't help but giggle. “En adelante mis amigos!” he giggled out and pointed out the door. The others felt giddy and they joked while they walked around.

Quackity truly felt better since schlatts death. As they were out and about a few members greeted them and gave him some cake and cookies. Never had food tasted so good. Quackity wished for this to never end. He was happy and satisfied. Even though schlatts died it didn't mean quackity had to waste his life on something that had passed. Yes it was still gonna hurt here and there but he had karl and sapnap to keep him company.


	5. Sick techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: Frouse
> 
> *slams fist on table* ALL THE SICKFICS! But seriously I’ve got a couple in my head like techno getting sick cuz he doesn’t have pogtopians anymore to remind him to eat and sleep. Or ranboo’s terrible first day getting shot twice, drenched to put out the fire, causing him to catch a cold and no where to go and still being hunted for sport by the other smp members so he seeks sanctuary at niki’s house and asks for her help hiding. Orrrr dream getting poisoned either due to betrayal or sabotage and he has no where to go to get help so he those to the one person he thinks he has power over and tries to force/threaten eret to help him but eret would help anyway cuz king and also dream can’t threaten anyone when he’s swaying on his feet about to tip over. Idk I just really like sickfic sand have been considering making an account to write and post them but haven’t made the leap yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry I've been dead for awhile I had school work,,,, 
> 
> Also it's by now if you read this that you do self care ❤️

Techno closed his eyes for a few moments. He was trotting through the forest with his horse to his home in the artic. Phil was out of the house for the day so techno was alone. He was right now carrying logs for his fire pit to keep his home warm. He didn't know how sick he actually was till he almost fell off his horse making a surprised pig grunt noise. He sighed and composed himself as they got to the house. 

Techno got off and took the logs out of pouches. He decided just to bring in enough in for the night since his arms felt like putty. As soon as the horse was in his respective pen techno went in his house starting the fire. He adjusted his cape and closed his eyes to bask in the warmth. 

After who knows when his body got racked with cold chills making his shake uncontrollably for a minute. He let out a low gutteral groan trying to warm up even though he was covered in sweat and cold spells. He closed his eyes to just hope it'll get better but they didn't. It only got worse as the sun settled. 

He spent the whole night nauseous out of his mind and clearly in agony. He barely had the energy to open his eyes to hear someone calling for him. Techno just grunted his face on the ground now enjoying how cold it was to his now burning body. He has gotten sick before but not this bad. He was usually able to just swig some aspirin with water and call it good but now he was practically at his worst state in life. 

He listened to the voice get closer now reconizing it as philza. "Good God techno." He gasped, the father looking at his dishelved and sick piglin son. Techno looked over with his eyes before closing his eyes. "Let's get you in a better bedding so it's not just the floor. I think we have a spare bed in a chest. I highly doubt you have the energy to climb your ladder." philza left techno to go look in a few chest. He didn't see one so he created one with wool and wood. He then grabbed extra blankets from a chest of misulanious things.

techno looked over but he almost puked as his head spun. "Techno what's wrong?" Phil asked hearing a low whine from techno. Techno didn't even realized he even made a noise but leaned on Phil as he brought a hand to his forehead. "I know, oh man you're burning up. Let's get you into the bed and I'll get you some food."

"Stay." "I am I am." "No. Stay" "huh?" "Stay" techno touched the hand still on his face. "I stay, you let me get you food, then; I'll let you rest in my lap like when you were a young piglin." Philza smiled seeing techno give a weak nod. "I'll even hum that little song you like so much" "pigstep?" "Yup. But let me get you in bed with food and we can do that." "Really?" "Really. So come on my son let's get you in bed" Phil chuckled as he heard his son grunt as he got up clearly not wanting to get up. 

As soon as techno was on the bed he practically almost fell asleep. He rubbed his face on the pillow and neck softly as he settled down. Philza helped take his armor and cape off for comfort. Techno thanked him quitly greatful for his father's nuteuring. 

As Phil cook a thought popped in his head. "Techno?" "Yea?" "When was the last time you ate?" "Umm…" techno trailed off. "Techno." "Yes?" "How about sleeping?" "I don't remember." "Oh my poor boy. You need take better care of yourself." "Are you mad? I'm sorry." He said sadly. Being sick made him emotional at times. "Not at all. You don't need to apologize. I know you're trying your best and I'm proud of you. Tomorrow if you're not sick we're having a relaxing day. We're gonna make cookies and just rest. Okay?" "Okay…" "techno?" "Yes?" "I love you. I'm proud of what you have done so far. I know I don't say that much since I'm usually gone but I'm proud of you. Look at how far you have come. I'm so proud." Phil looked over seeing his son tear up with glassy eyes. Techno was trying his best not to cry but it was hard because there was days he honestly thought he wasn't enough.

Phil let the soup simmer as he went over and wiped the stray tears away and pet his head. Techno leaned into the touch making a soft pig grunt. Phil then rubbed his head softly and listened to the crackling of the fire and the soup cooking. "I'll be back in a second." Phil left to get some soup in a bowl. As he returned he got techno settled on him like he was a child again. Sitting on his father lap with his head rested on his chest. 

Techno let Phil feed him till he as full enough. He sighed content as Phil hummed and pet his head. Techno missed the days where he was young and small. So easy for Phil to pick him up. Even though philza struggled now it didn't stop the father. Techno fell asleep as he listen his father now mumbling little stories of him as a child and songs Wilbur had made.


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> v

OKSY SORRY I DROPED DEAD ON THUS I FIDNT MEAN IT IVJSUT WANTED TO WORK ON OTHER STUFF ,, I'm gonna start working on this again and I'm gonna just go down the list of request so don't worry your request will be done just it's gonna take time omg but littrly I'm dearly sorry I'm working on one right now


End file.
